


The shape and the heft

by ElleLouMay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleLouMay/pseuds/ElleLouMay
Summary: Based loosely on the events that transpired in season 14 episode 15 of Supernatural in which Castiel and Sam are working a case in Charming Acres and upon searching the bedroom of the first victim Castiel discovers very detailed love letters addressed to the vic from the Mayor's daughter and waitress at the cafe in town whose name is Sunny.What transpires is completely fabricated and extremely depraved. Sorry not sorry...long live Destiel!18+ descriptive smut towards the end. This is written from Castiel's POV of course.Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.





	The shape and the heft

 

 

 The letters that were hidden beneath the mattress of the bed Conrad had once occupied were explicit and also enticing with the writer going into such thorough detail about her lover's genitalia.

It was nothing short of pornographic in nature yet there was an air of overwhelming love and Castiel found himself wondering if people enjoyed receiving such letters...he wondered if a certain person in particular might enjoy reading a letter such as this written by him instead of Sunny.

Contemplating this scenario was making Castiel's mouth feel dry and he reread the most detailed letter over and over…

 

_ My dearest, Conrad, _

_ I can not help but think of you as I sit writing this letter.  _

_ Memories of being on my knees at your feet and taking your hefty manhood in my small hand to guide it into my mouth. _

_ I can almost taste you and if I allow myself I can feel the delicious weight of you there on my wet tongue. _

_ I pray that I do not have to wait so long to see you once again. _

_ Forever yours, Sunny xoxo _

 

Castiel swallowed thickly as he imagined himself in Sunny's position with Dean stood tall above him, green eyes darkened by lust and lips swollen red and slick with spit from passionate kisses.

He pressed his thighs together and sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he fought against the overwhelming urge to free himself from the confines of his slacks and stroke at his length until he could milk the fantasy out.

 

It felt like every little thing was invoking this reaction lately - he'd think of something or do something and his mind would project Dean into the situation or thought and suddenly he'd be hard and working himself into a frenzy.

There was only one thing he could picture having the capability of resolving this and it involved a serious talk with a certain green eyed Winchester and the possibility of shattering everything he held dear.

 

With a sigh he cleared his throat and resigned himself to the task at hand, willing away the boner that was pressing against his zipper uncomfortably.

 

  * ••



 

 Sam had been placed under some kind of mind control and had been acting in the role of the recently departed husband of Cindy who incidentally had suffered the same fate as Conrad last night - his head had exploded like a ripe melon in the sun and left Cindy a widower...or it should have.

Apparently Sam had slipped into the role seamlessly at some point and Dean was going to lose his mind if Castiel didn't get his brother out of here with his melon still very much in tact.

 

Before he could really get much further than talking to Sam in an attempt to try and snap him out of whatever this was he'd been escorted from Cindy's house by an irate Sam because he'd said the word 'hell’.

 

H-E-Double hockey sticks? 

Double hockey sticks?

 

The only logical conclusion to draw was that the milkshake Sam had tasted at Harrington's had been tampered with.

Sunny had served them their milkshakes.

Sunny had said they were ‘on the house’.

In Castiel's experience there was no such thing as a 'free’ milkshake or a free anything for that matter.

Sunny had also been courting Conrad and Conrad had died.

 

The next logical conclusion would be that Sunny had something to do with the suspicious deaths in Charming Acres and perhaps she had also used whatever powers she held to influence the way the citizens of this town behaved, spoke and dressed.

 

The faster he got to the bottom of this and extracted Sam from the hideous cardigan he had been dressed in, the better.

Though he did think Dean might have laughed at Sam's behaviour, he should call him and tell him as soon as this hunt had been put in Baby's rearview mirror.

 

Harrington's was empty and Sunny greeted him with a smile.

He has no time for pleasantries so he gets right into accusations by revealing what he knows about the relationship she had with Conrad before his untimely and unnatural death - in her letters she had asked him to leave for his own safety.

Of course Sunny adamantly denies any and all involvement which leaves Castiel with one last option.

He will rip the truth from her mind.

 

She's saying that it was all her...Father.

The Mayor.

Mr. Harrington.

 

As if he'd been summoned the man in question appears, looking so different from when Castiel had first met him yesterday with his previous smile and happy disposition replaced by a hard look and a smug tone that carried throughout the diner.

Castiel's eyes took in the man before him before sweeping to his sides where two citizens of Charming Acres stood as well as Sam.

 

The three men, Sam included, surge forwards as Harrington escapes outside hot on Sunny's heels.

Castiel desperately needs to get outside and deal with Harrington but he's got no choice but to deter the physical advances of the three men that are hell bent on fighting.

 

He twists and turns, avoiding their swings and punches with ease.

Castiel doesn't want to inflict pain on any of these men, especially not Sam, so he uses their movements against them and channels their momentum into moves that have them spinning away from him.

 

Thankfully it's resolved quickly with the two citizens of Charming Acres incapacitated and a breathless Sam hovering over him - he'd done the only real thing he could think of and used reasoning with the taller Winchester despite the very real threat of Sam using Castiel's own angel blade on him and sending him to the Empty before his due.

 

Sam had come to his senses after Castiel had reminded him of all he had to keep fighting for and reminded him of the ones who needed him.

 

That still left the very real problem of Harrington and Sunny though.

 

Castiel raced outside with Sam by his side to see Sunny arguing with her Father and shouting that she was nothing like him.

Before anyone could prevent her Sunny used the telepathic powers she had in common with her Father to send Harrington into some form of Catatonic state.

 

From touching his mind Castiel could see that the man was happy in his own little world where his wife still lived and all was right with the world.

 

  * ••



 

 The case had been solved, Sunny had been left to deal with her Father and Sam had ditched the cardigan and his absurd glasses.

Everything was back to normal...or as normal as it could be.

 

Castiel surveyed Sam through the windshield of Dean's beloved Baby as he keyed in the numbers on the gas station phone booth.

His own mobile was dead and in truth he'd rather make this call with a little privacy, he liked to close his eyes and ignore the static on the call so he could pretend Dean was here with him - talking.

 

The line connected but Dean stayed silent, waiting suspiciously for someone to talk, “Hello, Dean.”

 

A huff of laughter penetrated Castiel's ear and brought a smile to his lips, “Hey, Cas, buddy! How are you? How's the hunt? How's Sam?”

 

Castiel tried to squash the flare of pleasure that bloomed deep within him about Dean asking about him first, “We're all okay, though I think you might have found the events that transpired rather comical…”

 

So Castiel spoke and he spoke and he carried on until the voice told him he was running out of minutes and Dean was all breathless with laughter when he told him he'd see him back at the bunker and he tried not to hope that this would be okay.

That Dean would reciprocate his feelings.

That years of longing were shared and they'd both just been idiots for not taking the next step.

He tried and he failed.

 

  * ••



 

 Castiel smiled as he spotted Dean with his coat on in the war room, he walked down the metal stairs to meet him and he let the worry he'd been full of seep out of him with each step closer he took.

 

Sam and Dean were laughing and Dean was teasing Sam about the cardigan situation and being 'married’ to Cindy.

It was natural, effortless and pure.

 

After the conversation had moved on and Sam had excused himself to check in with Jack Castiel stepped further into Dean's personal space, meeting his gaze and steeling himself for what he was about to do and all the possible ramifications. He drew in a sharp breath, “Dean-”

 

There was something lingering in Dean's eyes as he cut Castiel off, “I know.”

 

Castiel's brow furrowed, “Dean, what do yo-”

 

Dean smiled, leaning in a little closer, “I know what you're going to say,” When Castiel's expression merely became more confused Dean continued with a chuckle, “I know because I was gonna say the same thing. I was gonna find a moment - the perfect moment - and I was gonna tell you how much you mean to  _ me _ . How much I need  _ you _ . How much  _ you _ mean to me. How much I think about you - which is all the time - and how much you drive me crazy...because you do. I was going to plan it all out and make it a big deal and tell you that you're it. You're everything. You're the one. All that cliched chick-flick bull-crap.”

 

Castiel's mouth was hanging open, he closed it and shook his head, amazed and stunned, “When?”

 

Dean breathed out a laugh, “Who knows? It never felt like the right time before and we've had so much shit to deal with but I guess when Michael bit the big one I kinda snapped out of whatever idiot spell I was under. I realised I had to tell you how I felt and that the only thing stopping me was self consciousness because I was terrified that you wouldn't feel the same way...and now I guess there's nothing stopping me.”

 

Castiel watched as Dean closed the final miniscule space between them and felt Dean's calloused palm as he cupped his cheek to draw Castiel's face in and breach the final distance between their lips.

It was a tentative brush of a kiss, a whisper of a caress as they pressed their mouths together.

 

Dean's lips were soft, giving immediately against Castiel's slightly rougher ones as the kiss deepened.

It was unlike any moment he'd experienced until now.

 

When the wet poke of a tongue licked at the seam of Castiel's lips he granted access instantly feeling the sweep of Dean's tongue as he licked ever inwards and mapped out Castiel's mouth in its entirety.

His tongue slid along the ridges that lined the roof of Castiel's mouth and smoothed along his teeth. It trailed lazily against the insides of Castiel's cheeks and tangled against his own in an endless dance.

 

Castiel was dizzy and breathless by the time they broke apart and one look at Dean's face told him the hunter felt much the same. His voice was ruined when he spoke but he had to get it out, Dean had to know, “I love you, I have always loved you and I always will.”

 

There were tears glimmering along Dean's waterline, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, “I love you too, Cas.”

 

  * ••



 

 Dean's room was always neat and tidy, everything had its place and he'd splurged quite a bit on home comforts so that's where they'd moved to after a lot more kissing whilst stood in the war room.

 

They'd walked through the halls unable to keep their hands or their mouths to themselves and it was truly a miracle the managed to make it to Dean's room at all.

Thankfully they had the sense to remain clothed until the bedroom door clicked closed behind them.

 

Castiel stripped Dean with nimble fingers and watched as green eyes tracked the movements, it was hot to feel his gaze tracking him and pinning him in place as he removed layer after layer.

Once Dean was nude Castiel stepped back and looked him over with an appraising eye, he truly was beautiful - toned torso with the slightest pudge sitting on his middle, soft hips, firm arms, adorable bowed legs, freckles...everywhere.

 

Castiel hummed out a small growl as he all but ripped his own clothing off and hauled Dean up.

Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist and locked his ankles together in the small of his back while he snaked his arms around his shoulders and splayed his hands flat against the groove of his shoulder blades - right where his wings would meld with the skin of his vessel.

 

Walking forwards he lowered Dean to the bed and climbed atop him, claiming his mouth again with his own as Dean thrust upwards.

Their cocks slid together, aided by the precum that had already dribbled free from each of them, and Castiel bit out a desperate sound which was mirrored by the man beneath him.

 

Pleading eyes looked up at Castiel as he pulled all manner of euphoric notes from Dean by rolling his body in waves - causing friction between them that cracked like lightning and flashed white hot with their mutual desire.

The air hung heavy and full in the shortest of distances between each of their sweat slick bodies as Castiel rutted together with Dean, moving in sync as though this was a perfectly choreographed dance they'd been performing since the dawn of time.

 

There was no time for nerves now - not with rasping breaths fanning out against his sensitive skin and gasping moans singing out his name in reverence.

 

Dean's eyes were unfocused now with pupils that consumed the green irises like black holes, his words were uttered between shuddering sounds of pleasure as Castiel reached between them and took both of their lengths in his large palm, “Need you...hnnng...please, Cas...ohgod...need to feel you...fuuuuuck...” 

 

He was coming undone by Castiel's hand and it was the single most erotic moment of his life - who could deny Dean anything? Castiel would face any being, rip apart any world, die, live, smite, forsake anything and everything for this beautiful man - hell, he pretty much had and he would make those same choices time and time again if they led to this exact moment.

That's why he slithered down the bed.

That's why he held Dean's ankles together in one hand above him while he separated Dean's ass cheeks with the other.

That's why he devoured Dean's fluttering hole.

That's why he speared him open with his tongue.

 

Dean was writhing atop the covers now, muscles tensing and relaxing in spasms that bowed his back and curled his toes as Castiel sucked, licked, nibbled and kissed the rim of Dean's hole.

He tasted divine, like the root of all creation.

 

Low words cracked in broken moans as Dean listlessly thrust his hips in search of friction only to bring himself back down as Castiel inserted a single finger and crooked it to find that one spot that would make him see stars.

After some breathy moans and squirming Dean finally let out a swell of sound unlike any noise Castiel had ever heard from him before.

It was animalistic and primitive - it made Castiel's neglected cock twitch where it was pinned beneath his body between him and the bed.

 

He couldn't believe how dark his own voice had gotten, “Where is your lube, Dean?”

 

Dean was like jelly beneath his ministrations with hissed breaths and rolling eyes, tongue lolling out and drool dripping down his chin. 

Castiel was actually shocked when the hunter managed to groan out a response, “Top drawer…Cassssss…mmmm...top...drawer beh-behind the...uhhh...the socks...uhhhhnf.”

 

Castiel dug through the bedside drawers, rummaging behind balled pairs of socks until he closed his fist around a hard, smooth, bottle.

He dribbled the cold liquid down Dean's testicles and watched as it seeped ever onwards - Dean sucked in a sharp breath, his whole being seemed to vibrate and hum with pent up energy.

 

He hastened to lubricate Dean's hole, stretching him out meticulously while he all out avoided his prostate. From the porn he'd seen he'd learnt some very valuable lesson: anal sex required copious amounts of lubrication, patience, safety and above all else thorough preparation in the form of stretching which could be done in a number of ways.

 

Once he had four fingers scissoring inside Dean he deemed him ready but still he gazed down at the man he adored above all else, “Are you ready? Do I have your permission.”

 

Dean met his stare with a goofy grin and a deep blush, “Yes, Cas, a million times yes.”

 

Castiel slicked his own length and positioned himself at Dean's entrance, cocking his eyebrow and smirking when Dean bit his own lower lip and looked up to meet his gaze, “If it's too much tell me and I'll stop right away, okay? I love you.”

 

He pushed in when Dean bobbed his head in agreement - sliding in inch by torturous inch in an almost agonisingly slow pace that made all of his nerve endings feel like livewires.

Dean's eyes were screwed shut, his fists tightly wound in the covers and his chest rising and falling rapidly as he gritted his teeth - Castiel stilled and reached down to brush the damp hair back from Dean's forehead, letting his fingers stay buried in the short, smooth, butterscotch, strands. 

He bent to press a soft kiss to Dean's forehead, words vibrating against the skin, “Are you okay?”

 

Dean groaned, relaxing in response to Castiel's touch and his words, “Yeah, just keep going. I've never had anything bigger than fingers up there and you're hung like a damn horse.”

 

Castiel's brow furrowed as he analysed Dean's words, “I don't see what murdering horses has to do wi-”

 

A thick, warm, finger pushed against Castiel's lips effectively silencing him as Dean opened his eyes and laughed that secret laugh that was reserved for Castiel and Castiel only, “It's a figure of speech, Cas. It means you've got a big dick.”

 

It was hard not to smile at the grin Dean wore with his eyes and nose crinkled and his white teeth showing as his lips pulled back but that smile quickly turned into a joint groan as Dean grabbed Castiel and guided him down, meeting him half way by arching into the thrust.

Castiel's cock was buried inside Dean in its entirety, their bodies flush as Castiel collapsed forwards due to the sensations of Dean's muscles constricting as they adapted to the intrusion.

 

They fit together perfectly and for a while they basked in the closeness before Castiel gave an experimental thrust, snapping his hips back and plunging into the tight heat of Dean surrounded him with again .

Soon they were picking up the speed, lips sliding together and hands clutching desperately as they chased the elusive climax that was building steadily for both men.

 

Castiel hauled Dean up until Dean was sat facing him in his lap and gripped his hips hard enough to leave fingertip sized bruises in his wake, he guided Dean in his movement and the hunter gave as good as he got - essentially bouncing on Castiel's cock as his own jerked and slapped against his stomach with the momentum.

 

Angling his hips just right allowed Castiel to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves within Dean while he bent his head and sucked one of Dean's puffy nipples into his mouth and drew it in hard.

Dean's spine arched and he cried out in sheer and undiluted ecstasy as Castiel repeated the motion, moving his attention to Dean's other nipple and closing his fist around his previously neglected cock - working the shaft fluidly with a twist as he neared the swollen, red, end that was smeared with beads of precum seeping constantly from Dean's slit.

 

It only took a couple more thrusts before Dean's body went completely taunt and remained that way as he screamed Castiel's name and his eyes flew wide open before fluttering closed while his mouth hung slack and the vein in his neck pulsed in time with the rapid beats of his heart - the muscles that lined his insides squeezed infinitely tighter, clamping around Castiel until his own eyes were rolling back and white noise was filling his ears while his mind went entirely blank and the world blinked out of existence.

He held Dean to him in a vice like grip, needing to stay close as they rode out their orgasms together.

 

Then there was darkness. Nothingness. Sweet oblivion.

 

  * ••



 

 “Welcome back to the land of the living,” Dean laughed, brushing his fingers lightly across Castiel's chest - directly over his heart, “I haven't blacked out from cumming in...ever.”

 

Castiel opened one bleary eye, still basking in post coital bliss, “It was certainly unexpected.”

 

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's collarbone, “I cleaned up after I came back from the other side, no one likes dry cum.” 

 

There was that laugh again, Castiel liked seeing Dean this happy, “Yes, I don't imagine that would be very pleasant.”

 

They laid with Dean's head pillowed on Castiel's chest and spoke in quiet voices well into the night until eventually words gave way to little snores and Castiel held the love of his life in his arms where he belonged.

He let the steady breaths of the man whose heated cheek was pressed right above his heart soothe away every last one of his woes and for a while he allowed himself this perfect slice of happiness and pushed the thoughts of the Empty to the farthest recesses of his consciousness.

 

Castiel didn't say it aloud but he was the happiest he'd ever been and he knew it then...this would be the reason he kept his promise to the Empty. 

This was the reason the Empty would take him.

Dean...

 

The hot tears that spilled down his cheeks and flowed sideways down into his hair and across the shells of his ears made Castiel's chest tighten and his heart break, his voice was barely audible as he whispered against the top of Dean's head, “I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Dean...please...please understand...I love you...I'm sorry…”

 

There was nothingness returning to claim its prize.

Snatching him away in the dead of the night.

Leaving vessel vacant beneath the covers.

Wrapped up in the embrace of adoration.

It crept like a predator stalking its wounded prey.

Sucking the very essence of him from within the safety of that blessed warmth.

Lost to the void and crushed to absolution.

Finally all that was empty would retrieve what was once taken.

Until two brothers and an abomination fought to reclaim.

Though none could truly abolish that which had been birthed eons ago.

This would be a futile fight.

It's a shame the Winchesters couldn't accept their loss.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback!  
> This is my first time posting using my tablet and I wrote this fic on Google docs so I had to figure some stuff out first.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be posting some more pics I've been working on soon as well but currently I've got a lot of health issues (mental and physical) going on so I'm going to have to request your patience. Thank you everyone xoxo I love you all xoxo
> 
> Also if you'd like to find me on Tumblr I'd be thrilled to receive questions and prompts there, thank you !
> 
> https://elleloumay.tumblr.com


End file.
